


i want you to

by vers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Breathplay, Choking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vers/pseuds/vers
Summary: Steve can take a lot more than Bucky thinks.





	i want you to

**Author's Note:**

> i actually don’t like this at all but i want validation so i’m posting it. enjoy :))

Steve hates being small.

He absolutely despises it. At his stature, he needs help with even the smallest things, like lifting too-big boxes, carrying groceries in, or even getting fucking _cereal_ from the top shelf.

It's just, people are constantly helping him. Talking down to him like he's a child. It gets on his nerves more than when he's got a third punch delivered to the side of his face, and the world's going a little fuzzy around him. Because, it's like, at least then, they think he can take it.

He's not fragile, you know. He can take a whole lot before he has to tap out. Only, the one person he can't convince is Bucky.

When they'd first started messing around, Bucky had taken a whole _three hours_ to open him up, because,  _Don’t wanna hurt you, Stevie._

Since then, he's not as bad, and yeah, the sex is fucking _amazing,_  but it never really gives Steve what he's aching for.

He just, God, he just wants Bucky to get _rough_ with him. Pull him by the hair, maybe choke him a little. He can take it; he'll take anything Bucky gives to him, really. Steve just wants to show Bucky just how much he can take.

So he brings it up, when Bucky is fucking into him nice and slow, like always.

"Please," Steve gasps out, sweaty and breathless. Bucky's giving it to him _so good,_ and if there was a hand around his neck, squeezing until he goes just a little dizzy, he's sure he would come right there and then, without even the slightest touch to his cock.

"Please what, baby?" Bucky breathes against his neck, snapping his hips just a _little_  harder, "You know I'll always give you what you need, don't ya?"

Instead of giving a straight out answer, Steve guides the hand that was planted beside his head to his neck, then breathes out another soft,  _“please.”_

Bucky stops thrusting, staring at the hand placed on Steve's neck curiously. Steve's about to rush up and apologize, tell him _nevermind, Buck, didn’t mean nothin’,_ when Bucky gives a tentative squeeze.

It's not nearly as much as Steve can take, but his head is spinning, and white hot streaks of pleasure are running through him, and _finally,_  God, he's coming harder than he ever has before. He's struggling for breath a little, a slight wheeze running through him with his asthma and all, but it strangely makes it all the better.

Bucky releases his neck, the curious gleam still in his eye, but he's started moving in Steve again, coming a few strokes later with gasps about how he's  _the absolute best boy, God, so fucking good._

They're all cleaned up now, cuddling in their too small bed. (Well, beds really. They'd pushed they're two incredibly small ones together to make a mediocrely small bed.) Steve's still a little dazed from his intense orgasm, stuck in a state of eternal bliss.

He feels Bucky run his calloused fingers down Steve's chest, his other arm propping up his head while he observes, or put more simply, stares at him.

It's obvious he's thinking. Steve can always tell because, well, he's Bucky. He doesn't really go quiet for long unless Steve's got himself into another fight with his 'big mouth', or when he's thinking.

"Didn't hurt you, did I?" Bucky asks, not even concerned, just, wondering. Steve shook his head, slowly, cautiously. Bucky was getting up to something, he just didn't know what. He merely hummed in response, dragging his uncut nails almost roughly against Steve's chest now.

"But you want me to." It's not a question. A statement, more like, but Steve is nodding his head eagerly anyway, noticing just how rough the scratching has gotten. A flush starts to work it's way onto Steve's face, embarrassed and wanting all at the same time. Then Bucky pinches his nipple, _hard,_ and Steve is whining and burying his face into Bucky's chest, blush burning even hotter.

"Huh." Is all Bucky says, like he's come to a conclusion. He holds him tighter, and they fall asleep impossibly close, tangled up in each other, soft breaths falling from their open mouths.

-

The next time they're having sex, Bucky practically throws Steve onto the bed, fucking him face down rather than their usual missionary.

It's not too rough, but, _God,_ it's good. Steve feels like he's on the edge of coming and they've only been fucking for 5 minutes.

"Gonna try something, okay baby? Tell me if you don't like it, alright? Just tap on the bed with two fingers if you need me to stop," Bucky says sotto voce. His words are sweet, flowing like honey from his mouth, but the actions that follow are quite the opposite.

A large hand is running up Steve's bony spine, finding its resting place deep in his dirty blond hair, just holding on. Then, tugging his head up slowly, but firmly, Bucky repositions it so his head is buried into the sheets. The hand in his hair is pushing down roughly all of a sudden, and Bucky is pounding into him harder than he ever has before.

"You like that? Hmm? God, you're so fucking small, look so good taking cock like this," Bucky nearly growls, and Steve never knew he had such a dirty mouth on him. The hand in his hair tightens, and Steve is no longer being suffocated by his thin sheets, which is disappointing, but. Embarrassingly, a string of drool connects from his mouth to his sheets, and, _fuck,_ Steve honestly didn't know he'd been doing that. "You like taking my cock baby? Huh?" Bucky teases huskily.

Steve nearly breaks his neck at how eagerly he nods, gaining his breath back, drool still covering his red-bitten lips. " _Fuck,_ wanna hear you say it," he moans out, fucking even harder into Steve.

The pleasure was getting almost too much to bear, between the hand tugging painfully on his hair, and the large dick stretching him out and hitting his sweet spot nearly every time, it wasn't going to be long until he came all over Bucky's cock. It's almost embarrassing, the sounds that start to fall out of him.

" _Nngh,_ fuck! Fuck, oh _God!”_ Steve was practically screaming now, Bucky was so _big_ inside him and around him, towering over his small frame and thrusting into him so beautifully. Suddenly, Bucky was shoving his head into the sheets again, chuckling as his moans were muffled by the sheets.

His air supply was getting cut off and Bucky was _laughing_ at him, and fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing Steve had ever experienced. He could basically hear the smile in his voice when he teased, "C'mon Stevie, wanna hear you tell me how much you like taking dick."

A little more drool leaked out of his mouth as he got fucked dumb, and struggled to take deep enough breaths. Still, he managed to struggle out a muffled, barely audible, "I love taking cock, Buck."

Bucky lifted his head off the sheets, grinning widely and whispering, "There's my boy."

Then, Bucky's hand was going under Steve's impossibly skinny torso, and he was flush against Bucky's strong, solid chest. At this angle, Steve's prostate was getting even more simulation than before. He feels so _small_  and _slutty,_ with Bucky's thick arm draped across his slim midriff, pressed against the body of a larger man; drool still covered his mouth and chin, hair all mussed up, and a sheen covering his body.

The hand around Steve's midriff slowly makes its way up to his neck, squeezing harder, making him a little lightheaded, and, _God,_ he fucking loved it.

Between the hand squeezing his neck, and the cock grinding right into his prostate, Steve was coming with a broken gasp, trembling as he rode out the aftershocks. Bucky was coming a few thrusts later, biting down _hard_ behind Steve’s ear, almost growling as he rode out his orgasm.

They both collapsed on the bed, still sweaty and exhausted after they cleaned up. Bucky was staring at Steve again, and Steve at Bucky. There was a beat before they both burst into giggles. They just love each other so much.

“How was that?” Bucky asked when their laughter tapered out, a knowing smile lingering on his face.

Biting down on his wet lips, Steve teased, “I can take more.” He was trying not to let the laughter spill out of him, waiting for Bucky’s response.

“Oh yeah?” Bucky whispered, suddenly attacking Steve with vicious tickles, poking all over his _extremely_ ticklish ribs. Steve was shrieking, laughing as he tried to push Bucky’s hands away, but it was a lost cause. He mercilessly tickled, and tickled, and tickled.

After a couple minutes, Steve’s stomach seriously hurt from laughing, and so did Bucky’s, as he backed off, wrapping his arms around Steve’s small frame. He planted a kiss on Steve’s forehead, radiating warmth from the arms around him.

“Well,” Bucky sighed, “I guess tomorrow, we’ll have to see just how much you can take.”

Steve was _so_ fucking excited for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked it please comment so i can feel better about myself thanks :)))

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Want You To [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037512) by [sarahyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow)




End file.
